Easter at Hungary's
by EvilDew
Summary: Hungary awakes to a very un-awesome surprise. Prussia begs to differ. Its Easter Monday and Prussia is extremely bored but has discovered some very interesting Hungarian customs when it comes to Easter. Wanting to get in on the action, Prussia takes things into his own hands, much to the dismay of Hungary. Human names used, PruHun, T for mildly suggestive themes and minor swears.


**AN: **Hi there fellow Hetalians! Or at least, I assume you're Hetalians, else why would you be here? Anyhow, I come bearing a gift (or a horrible pile of eeeuurgh depending on your perspective), a PruHun fanfiction. This is my first Hetalia fanfiction, (or any fanfiction, for that matter), so I hope it's not too badly written. I'm from the UK so aside from not using American spellings, I hope it's not too littered with errors.

As the title so blatantly puts it, the story is set during Easter, at Hungary's house, where she gets a little bit of a culture shock. Human names are used throughout, and I'm sorry if the character's behaviour is too OOC. This is set between Hungary's realisation that she is a female and her move to Austria's house, so no AusHun I'm afraid. Rated T for some suggestive themes (possibly?) and minor swears.

**Disclaimer:** Unfortunately, I don't own Hetalia or its characters.

* * *

[That was it. The final straw. Gilbert was so dead.]

Elizabeta's eyes flashed open suddenly, an unintentional moan of surprise escaping her lips. The cold sensation of water embracing her body caused her to shudder and tingle with unwanted ecstasy. For whatever reason, she was in her bed and was dripping wet. An insufferable cackle could be heard above her; Elizabeta's locked eyes with the perpetrator immediately, a scowl quickly beginning to form across her features.

"GILBEEEERT-!"

It was a cool spring morning; an Easter Monday for that matter. Irrelevant, right? Wrong. This Easter Monday was growing to be the epitome of hell for a certain Hungarian.

"What the hell was that for, you jerk?!" she cried, kicking off the damp covers that encased her.

Gilbert merely smirked, "Kesesese~! Now, now Liz, don't you know what day it is?"

This whole situation was far too amusing for the Prussian, and he didn't bother to hide his smugness.

Elizabeta twitched slightly but kept her composure, "Monday. It's a Monday."

A teasing smirk played on his lips, "And…?"

"And what? And you thought it'd be hilarious to break into my house uninvited? And drenching me with water is awesome? And you're an arrogant jerk? What, Gilbert- what?"

The brunette's brow furrowed as she shoved him away from her bed and began combing through her now soaked mop of hair with her fingers. Gilbert simply feigned surprise at her reaction, half-expecting her to have pummelled him through the floor by now.

"You really don't know?"

"No, you idiot, please enlighten me with your oh-so-awesome wisdom."

"Fine. As you wish, kesesese~" Within moments, the albino had taken a few steps forward, leant in and swept the girl off her feet before she could even realise what was happening.

"H-Hey!" Elizabeta was already regretting what she had just said. Gilbert was already bounding out of the room with her, and did nothing to signal he was going to stop. "P-put me down this instant Gil, or I'll- I'll-"

"You'll what…? Stutter to death?"

Elizabeta Growled. "I'll seize your vital regions and crush you so hard, even Ludwig won't recognize you!"

"Now, now there Eliza. Save the kink-talk for when we're married."

Elizabeta could already feel her cheeks flushing a deep scarlet, and began struggling in the Prussian's arms in an attempt to hide it. "J-Just-!" Her arms flung about; her legs frantically kicked out, but that still didn't stop him from chuckling like a lunatic. After aiming a few solid slaps to Gilbert's face, the Hungarian found herself being re-adjusted, as she was lifted forward and tossed over his shoulder. Squirm as she may however, she still couldn't escape his firm grip.

Despite now being in the perfect position to kick him in the chest numerous times, Elizabeta eventually gave in, upon realising that: one, she was now so far away from her house that the Prussian's determination wouldn't falter now. And two, she'd already caused enough commotion in her own town and was gathering unwanted attention from disapproving onlookers as it stood.

"Where are you taking me?" the girl sighed in resignation, and propped her elbow on his shoulder, lifting her head in her hands.

"Oh-ho-ho. A change in heart I see." Although she couldn't see his face, Elizabeta knew that frustrating smirk was plastered across his stupid face.

"Gilbert-!"

"Okay, okay, fine…" He paused, revelling in the moment. "…Today is Easter Monday."

Elizabeta rolled her eyes, tired of the man's games. "So…?"

"So?! My dearest Lizzie, don't you even know your own country's customs?"

Elizabeta scowled, oblivious as to what the ridiculous Prussian could be referring to.

"Think about it Liz." Gilbert had stopped moving and had now come to a halt. "Where are we now? Take in your surroundings."

Elizabeta huffed, "Well, aside from the fact that some stupid lug is holding me, I can see the sky, and the grass, and the… river…" Realisation had finally dawned upon her, but it was already too late. "No, n-n-no, no! Let me go, Gil!" she hissed, beginning to scramble and squirm again.

"Nu-uh-uh. No way, Liz." She wanted to punch him in the face a thousand times over. "You're going in, like it or not."

Elizabeta could not believe what was happening. In fact, she cursed herself for allowing Gilbert to even get that far. For Hungarian girls on Easter Monday it is tradition for boys to sneak into their rooms whilst they slept and soak them with water. Some boys went farther and carried off the girls to rivers or ponds where the girls would be soaked furthermore against their will.

Although Elizabeta knew Feliks and the Polish generally took this tradition much more seriously than Hungarians, she couldn't bring herself to believe that the Prussian had gotten wind of this and had the nerve to take things into his own hands. And besides, why now? He'd never done this to her before; nor had anyone, for that matter. It was only recently that Elizabeta had come to terms with her femininity, so she'd never experienced the tradition first-hand before.

"G-G-Gil! I swear to god, I'm going to kick your pathetic ass if you don't put me down this instant!"

"Fine then. Whatever you say." The Prussian leant forward, and slowly began to release Elizabeta from his grasp. He was now on the edge of the river.

To her horror, Elizabeta could feel herself sliding backwards, the cruel pull of gravity jeering at her. "W-W-Wait-!" she yelped, quickly looping her arms around Gilbert's neck, as she clung to the back of his jacket, and wrapped her legs around his waist instantaneously.

Not wanting to fall in himself, and surprised by her immediate reaction, Gilbert unconsciously snaked his arms around her back and pulled her into himself to keep steady. A tinge of red slowly crept onto his cheeks as he realised the delicate position he'd put himself into. There they were, both desperately clinging onto each other for balance, Elizabeta more so than him. He could feel her breasts rubbing into his chest as she buried herself into him, her grip tightening. It was only now in such close proximity that he could feel the dampness of her nightie seeping into him. And oh, that nightie, the way it clung so effortlessly to her slender form and how it rode up her—! Gilbert forced his head away quickly, flustered by the situation he had put them in.

"E-Eliza-" His face was now as crimson as one of Lovino's tomatoes. "I'm s-sorry."

"Sorry!? Too right you should be sorry! How dare you have the nerve t—!"

A moan of surprise tried to escape her lips but was held back by the soft but forceful lips of Gilbert. Try as he may, he hadn't been able to resist the urge any longer, and had pushed his lips into hers. Much to his great surprise however, despite her shock, the Hungarian hadn't pulled away yet. In fact, she was the one to deepen the kiss, moving her lips into his with vigour. Her hands now roughly grasped at his hair, as she pulled him deeper and deeper into her.

"You know…" he whispered between breaths, "two can…nnngh…play… at that game…" Slowly, he allowed his left hand to wander, delicately tracing the outline of her spine. Further and further he went, causing Elizabeta to shudder with pleasure, biting his bottom lip playfully as a result. Harder and harder she pulled against Gilbert, moans escaping the pair.

Toying with him, Elizabeta pulled away for a moment, a coy smile playing on her lips as she attempted to tease him to kiss her again. Naturally, the Prussian obliged and forced his lips on her once more. He came to regret this decision instantly, but not quite instantly enough to prevent what was to occur.

The Hungarian's grip faltered slightly, and Gilbert swayed forward. His amber eyes flashed in shock, and before they knew it, Elizabeta had fallen into the river, dragging down the Prussian with her. The cool impact of the water thrashed against the pair as they became completely submerged. Elizabeta reached the surface first, soon followed by the spluttering and wheezing Prussian.

Huffing, Elizabeta calmly clambered up to the edge of the river and offered a hand to aid Gilbert from the watery depths. In that moment, their eyes locked, just as it had done earlier that morning, but this time with a very different outcome. Smiling, the two burst into laughter at the ridiculousness of the situation. Elizabeta hadn't laughed that hard with Gilbert in a very long time.

Sighing, the Prussian eventually took the Hungarian's hand, "We'd best get you home, huh? I think you've had enough awesome for one day."

Elizabeta shrugged, leaning into Gilbert to give him one final peck on his cheek. "Now I've had enough awesome."

* * *

Aaaaand that's all folks~! Feel free to drop me a review and whatnot. Hopefully I might see you all again sometime in the near future with a different fanfic. Thanks for reading! Toodles!


End file.
